Opto-electronic sensor components are radiation receivers which convert electromagnetic radiation energy (photons) into electrical signals and are of great importance in the field of measuring technology. For example in position measuring systems such as length and angular measuring systems (of the incremental or absolute kind) several radiation receivers (more particularly photo elements) are mounted behind a grid structure.
Radiation receivers of this kind are as a rule designed as blocking layer photo detectors. They contain a PN, PIN, MS or MOS transition in which the conversion of electromagnetic radiation into an electrical signal is carried out by means of the photo barrier layer effect. In order to be able to measure and evaluate electrical signals the radiation receiver must be provided with electrical contacts and be connected to a suitable electrical circuit. This integration into an electrical circuit takes place frequently on a conductor plate. The radiation receivers are correspondingly preferably designed as SMD components (Surface Mounted Devices).
A soldering connector for electronic components is known from European Patent 0 464 232 B1. This can be used to integrate several photo elements into one electrical circuit. The photo elements are for example fixed with metallized backs, formed as contact faces, onto a conductor plate. The soldering connector has several soldering bridges and serves to connect the second contacts mounted on the front side of the photo elements to corresponding conductor panels of the conductor plate. The soldering bridges are provided with ideal break points and bending edges so that the production of the desired electrical circuit is made easier. Owing to the restricted space conditions on a conductor plate, however, the production of soldered connections has often proved difficult despite these measures.
A method for contacting opto-electronic components located on a carrier is also known from German Patent DE 42 28 274 A1. The contacts of the opto-electronic component which are arranged on the side of the component remote from the carrier are thereby connected to the connecting faces of the carrier located next to the component by means of conductor panels mounted on a plastics layer. When using this process, the space requirement for a component on a conductor plate is increased by the additional space required by the conductor panels including the plastics carrier.
From European Patent 0 452 588 A1 a solar cell is known. On this solar cell a semi-conducting layer of the n-type is mounted on a substrate. A part of the semi-conducting layer of the n-type and of the substrate is etched away for producing a cut in both layers. On the semi-conducting layer of the n-type, a semi-conducting layer of the p-type is arranged on which a further layer of the same conducting type and a anti-reflection film is mounted. In the cut and on the semi-conducting layer of the p-type an electrode is arranged, and by severing the substrate, a penetration of the electrode connected with the semi-conducting layer of the p-type is provided to the back of the component, where the electrode is electrically conducting connected.
A n-side electrode is provided by etching away the upper layers and the semi-conducting layer of the p-type and by etching a cut into the semi-conducting layer of the n-type and the rest of the substrate. The n-side electrode connects the semi-conducting layer of the n-type with the back side of the component and with a surface electrode provided thereon. Therefore, the known solar cell provides conducting connectors between the both semi-conducting layers by an electrically conducting layer arranged in the cuts.
From the U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,123 a solar cell is known with a semi-conducting substrate of the one conducting type and with a transition area of the other conducting type which extends through the substrate. A first semi-conducting layer is arranged on the front side of the substrate, and thereon a second semi-conducting layer of the opposite conducting type is arranged. Therefore, both layers form a PN-transition. The second semi-conducting layer is connected with the transition area extending from the front side to the back side of the solar cell.
At the front side of the solar cell, a contact electrode connected to one of the semi-conducting layers is arranged, and at the back side of the solar cell another contact electrode connected with the other semi-conducting layer is provided. Additionally another contact electrode is arranged at the back side of the solar cell which is connected by an electrically conducting clip with the electrode arranged at the front side of and connected with the one semi-conducting layer. While producing of the known solar cell, one of the producing steps provides a connection from the one semi-conducting layer to the back side of the component via the transition area. At that point, the component is divided and an electrical connection between the electrode arranged at the front side and the electrode arranged at the back side of the component is provided via the connecting element. A connection via a semi-conducting connecting element not corresponding to the transition area between the semi-conducting layers is not provided.
From the U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,428 a solar cell is known, whereby radial current taking paths are provided on a surface of a semi-conducting wafer. The back side of the semi-conducting wafer is connected with a metal layer. A bore is arranged in the semi-conducting wafer and is coated by an isolating layer. In the bore, a contact pin is placed which provides on its front side a conducting metal ring electrically connected with the current taking paths. On the back side the contact pin projects through the metal layer, so that an electrically conducting connection is provided between the current taking paths at the front side and a contact at the back side of the semi-conducting wafer.
From the U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,427 a solar cell is known having a wafer comprising some bores coated with isolating layers. A surface layer on the front side of the solar cell is connected with a metal layer at the back side via lines provided at the front side with current contact points forming metal contacts. The back side of the wafer is connected with a first conductor providing no electrical connection to the back side of the solar cell.
From the U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,960 a semi-conducting wafer is known having p- and n-contacts on a surface opposite the surface area on the radiation side. The contacts are formed as interlocking fingers.